For me- oneshoot
by dokysoo12
Summary: Hyuuga hinata, gadis gila dan aneh yang hobinya mengekori sasuke kemanapun dan membuat sasuke kesal, namun saat gadis itu menghilang, akankah sasuke merasa kehilangan?


"Ohayou, sasu!"sapa seorang gadis bersurai indigo dengan ramah begitu sasuke keluar dari rumahnya. Sasuke memilih tak membalas sapaan sang gadis, pemuda itu menyumpal telinganya dengan headseat dan berjalan menuju halte bus. Sementara si gadis berambut indigo berjalan mengekor di belakang.

Gadis bernama Hinata Hyuuga itu berkali-kali mencoba menyamakan langkahnya dengan sasuke, namun apa daya ia terlahir dengan kaki pendek sehingga sulit menyamakan langkahnya dengan sasuke yang tinggi menjulang.

Sesampainya di halte bus, sasuke duduk dibangku halte, diikuti hinata di sampingnya. Gadis itu mengambil salah satu headseat di telinga sasuke, "kau sedang dengar lagu apa?"tanya hinata. namun belum sempat, sasuke menarik headseatnya dengan kasar dan berdiri dari duduk lalu masuk ke dalam bus yang baru saja tiba.

Hinata buru-buru masuk ke dalam bus yang lumayan padat, yang sebagian besar diisi dengan murid konoha high school.

"Sasuke!"panggil seorang gadis bersurai pink. Sasuke membalas dengan senyum kecil, sementara hinata memasang muka cemberut.

"Sasuke, kau'kan sudah ada janji denganku!"ujar hinata sambil menghentak kaki- kebiasaanya saat kesal. Sementara sasuke tampak tak peduli dengan ucapan hinata. Pemuda itu memakan bekalnya dengan tenang, sementara hinata makin cemberut dengan kelakuan sasuke yang mengabaikannya.

"Kau jahat!"

Lagi-lagi sasuke tak membalasnya.

Hinata menarik napas lelah, gadis itu berbaring dengan menggunakan paha sasuke sebagai bantal, melihat itu membuat sasuke berdecak sebal.

"Ne sasuke-kun, kalau aku pergi.. apa kau akan sedih?"ujarnya sambil menatap langit yang berwarna biru cerah. Sasuke berdecak, "aku malah akan senang sekali jika kau tidak ada."

Mendengar itu, bukannya sakit hati atau menangis, hinata malah terkekeh. "Begitu yah.."

hinata bangkit dari tidurnya. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar membuat sasuke heran melihatnya. "Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan pergi!! " sasuke memutar bola matanya. Memilih membereskan tempat bekalnya dari pada menanggapi omongan gadis gila yang hobinya mengekori dirinya itu. Namun raut hinata tiba-tiba berubah sendu."tapi .. jika aku beneran pergi nanti, aku mau kau tidak sedih sasuke.."lalu hinata kembali tersenyum.

"Kau tau? hal yang paling ku ingin adalah menghilangnya dirimu dari hidupku"ujar sasuke ketus, lalu pergi menjauh. Meninggalkan hinata yang berdiri dengan mata berkaca-kaca menatap punggung sasuke yang menjauh.

"Baguslah.."gumamnya.

Sasuke mendengus sebal menatap stick note berwarna ungu yang tertempel diatas mejanya. Ia lalu Meremas kertas kecil itu hingga tak berbentuk dan membuangnya kedalam laci. Sakura yang melihat itu menghampiri sasuke yang tampak sebal. "Sasuke, besok jadi'kan?"tanya gadis bersurai pink itu. "Hn"jawabnya dengan senyum kecil yang jarang ia tunjukan.

"Permisi!permisi!!"terdengar suara teriakan dari koridor, sasuke dan sakura otomatis menoleh ke jendela yang menghadap dengan koridor sekolah. Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai kuning yang tengah mengendong seorang gadis di punggungnya.

'Hinata?'batin sasuke begitu melihat gadis yang berada di gendongan pemuda bersurai kuning. Baru saja ia berniat mengikuti langkah pemuda yang membawa hinata ke uks, namun muncul pertanyaan di kepalanya 'Apa pedulinya? Memangnya kenapa kalau gadis itu pingsan?'sasuke mengurungkan niat untuk mengecek keadaan hinata, datang kesana hanya akan membuat hinata semakin besar kepala. Walau dalam hati sasuke merasa khawatir dengan keadaan gadis gila yang hobi mengekori dirinya macam anak anjing itu.

Hinata duduk dibangku taman, menunggu kedatangan pemuda berambut raven. Sesuai dengan yang ia tulis di stick note kemarin, namun hampir 30 menit menunggu, pemuda itu belum datang juga.

Langit semakin gelap, pertanda hujan yang sebentar lagi akan turun datang membasahi kota konoha. Namun gadis itu masih setia menunggu kedatangan sasuke.

Tetesan demi tetesan turun dan hinata masih duduk dibangku taman. Tak peduli dengan air hujan yang makin deras membasahi tubuhnya.

Sasuke bergerak gelisah di kamarnya. Ia menatap jarum jam yang menunjuk pukul 10 malam, pemuda itu teringat dengan hinata. Mungkinkah gadis itu masih menunggunya?pikir sasuke. Namun pemuda itu menggeleng kepalanya, menepis pikiran gila, Heol tidak mungkinkan gadis itu masih menunggunya, Ini bahkan sudah 6 jam dari jam janjian mereka dan gadis itu masih menunggunya? Sasuke tahu, hinata sedikit gila dan aneh namun ia yakin gadis itu tidak mungkin menunggunya selama itu, ditambah lagi hujan.

tapi perasaan khawatir dan bersalah itu datang membuat sasuke bangun dari tidurnya dan kini berdiri di depan rumah hinata dengan tangan yang memegang payung dan yang satunya bersiap menekan bel rumah milik Hyuuga.

"S-sasuke-kun?"sasuke menoleh begitu mendengar suara yang terdengar familiar dan melihat hinata berdiri disana dengan keadaan yang basah kuyup serta wajah yang sudah pucat pasi membuat perasaan kesal dan muak muncul. Pemuda itu berjalan menghampiri hinata cepat, memegang-- atau lebih tepatnya meremas pundak gadis itu dengan kasar, tak peduli dengan hujan yang mulai membasahi tubuhnya dan rintihan kesakitan hinata.

"S-sasuke apa yang--" . "Kau! Apa kau gila!?"bentak sasuke, membuat hinata mengatup bibirnya rapat. Sasuke melepas remasannya pada bahu hinata, pemuda itu menatap hinata lurus dan tajam. "Aku benar-benar muak dengan kelakuanmu hinata. jadi kumohon, enyahlah dari hadapanku .. dan kalau bisa menghilanglah dari hidupku.."ujar sasuke pelan setelah itu berbalik pergi meninggalkan hinata yang menangis di bawah guyuran hujan.

Semenjak hari itu, hinata menghindar dan sasuke sadar akan hal itu. Tidak ada lagi hinata yang berdiri di depan rumahnya , tidak ada lagi hinata yang suka duduk di dahan pohon yang berada di dekat kelas sasuke, tidak ada lagi hinata yang menganggunya. Dan anehnya, sasuke merasa kehilangan.

Sasuke menarik napas, memberanikan diri menghampiri gadis bersurai indigo yang tengah duduk sendiri dengan buku di tangannya. Sasuke merasa ragu, namun kakinya melangkah mendekat menghampiri hinata.

"Hinata"panggilnya. gadis bersurai indigo itu mengangkat kepalanya, nampak terkejut dengan kedatangan sasuke.

"Soal yang terjadi malam itu... aku minta maaf"ujar sasuke. Hinata hanya diam, namun perlahan-lahan gadis itu tersenyum lembut. Sesaat sasuke terpesona. "Aku terima maafmu!"sahut gadis itu dengan nada ceria.

"Jadi.. sekarang, apa aku bisa mengekorimu lagi sasuke?"sasuke berdecak namun kemudian terkekeh.

"Menurutku tidak buruk juga, kau bisa mengekoriku kemanapun kau mau" kali ini hinata yang terkekeh.

"Yosh!baiklah"

Hinata menghilang setelah hari itu, Sasuke tak melihat gadis itu dimana-mana, bahkan sudah 2 minggu gadis itu tak datang sekolah. Beberapa kali sasuke datang ke rumah hinata menanyakan keberadaan gadis itu, namun kata pembantu, nona mudanya itu tak pernah pulang ke rumah lagi.

Hinata seolah menghilang di telan bumi. Gadis itu tak pernah memberikan kabar, atau muncul di hadapannya lagi dan sasuke benar-benar kacau dibuatnya.

Sampai suatu hari, sasuke menemukan sebuah buku diary berwarna ungu di dalam loker.

Semua hal yang hinata tulis hanya tentang dirinya, sampai di halaman terakhir sasuke menemukan sebuah surat.

Sasuke membuka surat itu dan membacanya.

Dear sasuke.

Jika kau menemukan surat ini, berarti aku sudah menghilang. Tenang saja aku tidak mati atau apa kok, aku hanya ingin menghilang dari bumi saat ini dan pindah ke planet lain. Hahaha, aku yakin kau berpikir betapa anehnya diriku ini.

Tapi.. jangan mencariku dan menungguku sasuke,jangan merasa sedih dengan menghilangnya diriku, bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau tidak akan sedih eh?

Selamat tinggal uchiha sasuke

-Fin-

Fiuh, akhirnya selesai juga fanfic gaje ini hehehe.. please vote and coment.. dan aku yakin, kalian pasti bingung dengan endingnya kan ya?? Kalian dari awal pasti nebak, hinata bakal meninggal disini, tapi enggakkk, hinata cuman menghilang dan part akhir aku sengaja make sudut pandang sasuke karna sengajaaa:p

Insya Allah kalo ada waktu, aku bakal bikin sequel sudut pandang hinata dan alasan dia menghilang hehehe... okey see you!!


End file.
